Finality
by IrisCarlyle
Summary: River talks to someone at a ball. But little does she know, it is someone from the Doctor's past.


"Doctor come here, I've met the loveliest of ladies…" Called River Song from across the room. He looked up, past the people and towards the curly haired woman. He was busy talking to some alien about the planet Zagfurlla, and he was quite interested. But smiling he approached his wife.

They were being civilized, in this party. River wasn't being all sassy; she was being rather polite… for the guests. She always wanted to be taken to a ball in the cosmos, and here they were. Chatting away with all the life forms.

He couldn't see her face but she knew she was of human origin, with her straw-blonde hair.

"What was your name again dear?" Asked River, sipping at a glass in her hand. She looked elegant. With the Frashun rubies he got from Darina. And the vibrant peach dress that was so Victorian.

The Doctor stood maybe five feet away from the two women. He was smiling his goofy smile, his eyes shining so bright. And the bow tie right where it should be.

"Petunia… Petunia Smith." Said the blonde girl, turning around. The Doctor nearly choked on his wine as he tried to hide the shock on his face.

It was Rose, her in the flesh. She was a little older, maybe a wrinkle or two. But it was Rose… she shouldn't be here. But he was so glad she was, but at the same time… he sighed and nodded in greeting.

"This must be your husband!" Said Rose in delight, holding out her hand. Something flashed in her eyes… sadness? Longing? He didn't have time to think it over. He was a fez away from screaming at her… for whatever odd reason.

"Pleasure," he said, coughing on his choked wine. He shook her hand… the hand he had grasped so many time before.

"Dear are you alright?" Asked River, looking him in a worried expression. He nodded towards her then smiled. "Well Petunia here was just telling me the best story about her and her husband…"

He glanced down at her hands. There, on her left hand was a diamond ring. Simple, of course she wanted it simple. But it was there.

"Amazing! How long have you and… ?" He said through a boyish smile. Why was Rose such a secret from River? _Because, _he told himself, _she's Rose._And he made a mental nod at his inner consciousness.

"John," she said shortly. Of course. He sighed contently, good. She was with him, the only man that he trusted with this precious flower. Anyone else… even if it was Jack. "Married seven years next month." She said, poking her tongue out of her teeth in a grin.

"Any little ones?" River inquired, taking an interest in this woman she didn't even know. But he knew everything about.

She nodded, than gave a distant smile. "Little Jack, he's 4 and Donna… she's 2. Handful they are, but John is a good father. Trusted him with the kids for a few weeks while I went to ah… search for someone." Rose gave a little laugh reserved just for him, back in time.

He felt a pang in his heart. She was looking for him, he knew it. And then to come find him… married. How was she feeling about this? She wasn't alone, that was good. Oh the stories he wanted to tell her… but not with River in sight. She had children… two little ones. Well, they did. All he wanted to do was to meet the two little tots and tell them stories of the stars and when their mother was young. But he'd never be privileged enough.

"And who might you be looking for?" Asked River, so interested in her. If she knew that he loved her first, still loved her, would she still be interested in this woman named after the other flower?

"My husband's twin… I'm so far away from home." She went a little distant, then smiled.

"And he didn't join you?" Asked River, tilting her head in curiosity.

Rose shook her head, "nope. He's busy, work and all…" Rose looked down, away from River for a moment. Her eyes flashed towards him and then a small smile curled on her lips.

River nodded, "I understand." She smiled, content. "Well I'm going to go talk to man with the tattoo… I've always wanted one." River shook the hand of Rose, "pleasure. I hope we meet again, but we won't." She gave a little laugh then turned her heals. "Oh and Doctor… don't be to long." She winked before disappearing into the crowd.

Not even a moment before they were alone Rose's gaze softened. "You changed your face," she whispered.

He nodded, keeping his distance. "Yeah… remember 2005? The stranger on the street, wishing you a great year?"

She nodded, "that was you… wasn't it?"

He made a curt nod, "last person I saw before I went." The words were whispered. "But… my life is unimportant -"

"Most important thing I've ever had to the luck to come across." She cut in, tears cornering her eyes.

He gave a sad smile, "so how are you here? This shouldn't be possible…"

"Every once in a million years the crack opens for two weeks. Tomorrow it closes, so I have to go back." She explained.

He gave a sad smile, "good seeing you then."

Rose pulled back at her and nodded. "Yeah know? He is you, every ounce. Naive as a newborn, but as vibrant as a tiger." She grasped at his elbow, looking at him with a proud expression. "Jack was the hardest, but he melted into it so quickly… being a father… "

"Rose I -"

She cut him off again. "He wanted to be here, but he couldn't."

"Rose I -"

"She looks nice, you deserve someone like that. I am so happy for you… River is it?"

"Rose I missed you so much." He said through those heavy, old eyes. "You do not know how many times I wish I could just turn human for you. But you wouldn't like that man, he wasn't good. He was scared of everything… sometimes I wish it was me."

She gave a soft snort of sadness and her corners began to brim. "Now Doctor please don't -"

"When it is the official closing time I know you will be in my final five thoughts. Just wanted to tell you…"

And just like that they embraced. The big child and the bad wolf, all that was never meant to be.

"I'll miss you Doctor…" she breathed into his neck. This new neck, this new body.

"I'll miss you Rose." And they pulled away, enjoying the final smells of each other.

Rose pulled something out of her purse, an off-white envelope. It was filled with heavy paper. She handed it to him, and he took it, putting it in his jacket pocket. "One last thing, I hope you understand… just thought you would want it. Oh and Doctor, before I go, I have one final question…"

"Anything Rose." He said, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"At Satellite 5… with the Daleks… after I absorbed the energy… what happened? How was I freed from it?"

He smiled, reflecting on the old memories. "I kissed you and absorbed it. I wanted to, and I finally had an excuse to properly do it… and then I died." He gave a short laugh. "Born from war, died for love…"

She smiled then dipped her head. "Have a fantastic life Doctor, and please don't be alone anymore."

"I won't, I promise. And tell him… good luck! Two kids… wow…"

"And a third on the way! Little Harriet Michael… not that far but…" She shrugged, already walking away.

He smiled and watched her off. The Doctor knew he'd never see her again and it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

River came up, not giving him time to grieve. "Amazing woman, she traveled the stars… back when she was younger." Grasping his hand she laughed a little, "she seemed to impress you."

"Yeah, she did." He breathed then smiled at her. "Come on River, lets get back to the TARDIS…"

"I like that idea." She smiled, walking alongside him. "What a ball!"

Later that night, when River was fast asleep The Doctor opened the envelope. From it poured three pictures. He looked at them, and smiled at what he saw.

A small boy with hazel eyes and floppy brown hair, he looked like his mother just with his father's hair. _Jack this summer, his hair is longer! Looks like his father._

And then was the blonde haired girl, she was smiling with her sharp white teeth. Her eyes were green, and they looked old. Her hair came down to her chin and it was streaked with red. He traced his hand alongside the tiny little cheekbones that grinned at him. _Donna, she's getting bigger by the month! Can't believe this beauty if mine…_

The 3rd picture was of Rose and John… well, Doctor Two… they were each holding one of the children. John's arms were around Rose's waist, pulling her close. For a moment the Doctor envied his other self and then he smiled. He had his turn, and now he had his River… The caption read, _took about 30 minutes to get this picture. Jack couldn't stop crying and you know you, couldn't stop moving. Anyway, it looks so good!_

And, finally there was a small letter…

_Doctor, I hope you're happy. Please don't forget to smile. Me, John, Jack and Donna will never forget you. Jack already hears stories. John is a paranoid father… what do you expect? Thank you for giving me the best gift I could've asked for… you made my life complete. The universe does magical things when it wants to. I miss you every moment, but John soothes that. I think he's content with the TARDIS growing and the sonic finally in his grasp._

_Love, Rose._

The Doctor smiled contently, folding up the note carefully. He looked at River but to his surprise, she was awake.

"She was a companion… wasn't she?" She breathed, smiling.

He nodded, defeated. "A long time ago…"

"Should've guessed," River laughed a little.

"And she's gone now…" The Doctor breathed, closing his eyes.

"Lost?" River asked.

"No… given." Explained the Doctor.

River snorted contently, then closed her eyes. "Alright… I'm going back to sleep… good night."

"Good night." He smiled, stroking her hair as she went to sleep.


End file.
